pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rachin123
RE: Forum Will do. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:30, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :We do that. It's always been like that. You could speak to X or L as your change will affect quite a few pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:08, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Images Allways when i try to put two images together, like in Dragon Claw and Core Enforcer, it doensn't work at all. The Water Gun dit work perfectly. TG12 (talk) 18:10, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Some Concerns Hello there, I think I found a very messy page and I realized it needs to be cleaned up. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Parting_Shot (This one) Any tips? Thanks. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 01:05, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, Thanks. I was a little concerned. Reply Yeah, I know. He told me that he wanted images that showed the full animation since that's better and I referred him to your message because you made a bypass for it (with image and image2), so two images can be shown instead of one and instead of merged images (cause of the image lenght). I simply referred him to your message since you basically told him what he was trying to tell me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:36, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you. Those categories are cluttering the character Pokémon pages too much (same with the categories like Ancient Pokémon etc.). I will take care of it as soon as possible when I have enough time to do so, I have sadly a lack of time these days.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:46, June 28, 2016 (UTC) The watermark is for the credits, ok.TG12 (talk) 20:19, July 5, 2016 (UTC) the option for no watermark was there, but i left it there because the watermark is to credit the site that i used to make the gifs.TG12 (talk) 20:28, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply Maybe by spreading it out and centering it would be better. Energy ''X'' 21:01, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Just to add style="text-align:center; width:100%". Energy ''X'' 21:37, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Not the text, but I meant the whole table could be centered. Energy ''X'' 21:42, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that looks better. Energy ''X'' 21:55, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well yes, catching a Legendary Pokémon would be a bit off. Maybe in the middle of the storyline or so, but only one. Anyhow, do you think it is a wise idea if the role play was held on a user blog (through comments)? I think it would be a bit too much if the same forum gets edited over and over, especially when some time has passed and the whole page would become too much to scroll down. Energy ''X'' 20:33, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Well, maybe you are right about them Gyms and Contests. Wish there was a different way, though. As for the story, it is a possibility for the organization to appear. I'll write the blog, then, when more people join in. Energy ''X'' 09:02, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::The Game of Thrones has started. Here's the link. Good luck. Energy ''X'' 22:03, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Doesn't have to be that we need to wait for everyone. Plus, the character has not left the lab yet (she can simply say to wait for more people). One user could write a small step, while another one a bigger one. Anyway, it is not like there is much harm done, considering four out of seven people have written their replies, and one day has already passed. Energy ''X'' 17:30, July 21, 2016 (UTC) About Pokémon Orange and Purple Oh, yes. I originally thought about what I was doing Pokémon Orange and Purple wrong. I might as well have to stop the Game Simulation references. Might as well have to continue my OP later on. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 20:13, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply I could, but I would like to ask to think this through. It's just one misunderstanding, which is easily cleared (Mrs. Red Bird's comments have been deleted and is asked to start over). And the role play has barely started off. It's not like it is a chore. Energy ''X'' 09:31, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :I did most of them, you could check the blog again. It was just one messy day, that's all. Energy ''X'' 17:49, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Edit Well, I was hoping you'd stay. But fine, it has been removed. Energy ''X'' 20:09, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Move Badges Sure. The only way to get pages to qualify for badges is to have them use a certain category, in this case just "moves" (templates by themselves don't work). So I've added the general "moves" category to the new template. We can remove that category in the future if we decide not to use it, but for now that's the only way to get those pages working with badges (unless Wikia decides to update the badges at their level). --Shockstorm (talk) 04:59, July 28, 2016 (UTC) RE heads up. Ok Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 08:53, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Possible Unremoved Vandalism in this Page? Hi Rai! I think I found some vandalism that is not yet removed on the Rain Dish page. ((http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Rain_Dish#Trivia This page) I see the Trivia Section vandalized about a month ago. Do you find this vandalism? Thanks! Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 18:58, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Bud Can you update this with the new page layout for me? Pokémon Wiki:Layout Guide :Hey, please join this https://discord.gg/8ZmVv Re:Stats The template looks nice. I don't really understand the value thing, so I would like to know some information about that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:18, August 19, 2016 (UTC)